


Butterfly Kisses

by xXxSilveraxXx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Drama, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Power Ups and new weapons(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSilveraxXx/pseuds/xXxSilveraxXx
Summary: Three years, it's been three years since she was home. Her peaceful life became a whirlwind of receiving a Miraculous, watching her oblivious baby brother act grown up, keeping a liar her pawn, and fighting Paris' heroes for a chance to see her mother. She thought it would be easy; but soon she notices that she either needs to open up or become tougher to keep her family together.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The dark landscape blurred as rain and exhaustion played with her vision. The train ride was long and uncomfortable but familiar as they made their way back to Paris. It was the same train that brought her to the boarding school in London when she first started attending and brought her home during breaks to visit her family.

Elisabeth's grip tightened on her purse as an uneasy feeling settled in her, the disappearance of her mother had caused her to stay away from her father and brother who was what, fourteen or fifteen now? They were only about a year apart in age, but three years have gone by with little contact between them.

Elisabeth had just come back for a visit when they told her the news. She spent that week in her room or with her brother, refusing to come back home again until now, three years later.

It was a bit sudden and unexpected since her father hadn't bothered to pull her out earlier and may not have realized that she wasn't coming home anymore. But when the principal's voice from the intercom asked that Elisabeth Agreste come to their office, she was greeted by Nathalie sitting ramrod straight in the chair opposite the principal and she simply knew that she couldn't hide anymore. Without protest, she said her goodbyes and packed her bags.

After the train ride, they were met by a driver Elisabeth never seen before, but Nathalie acknowledged him with a firm nod before opening the door for Elisa to enter, following soon after as the gorilla built driver loaded her bags into the trunk.

They drove through the city with only the soft thumping of rain piercing the silence. As the car neared the mansion Elisa felt as if her head was going to drop off at any moment and was relieved when they reached the gates.

No one was there to greet them and it took Elisa a moment to realize that it was nearly midnight when she walked in, the only sound was coming from outside with the rain and 'Gorilla' carrying Elisa's suitcases. With a quick breath, she went back out into the shower and grabbed one of the smaller cases before rushing back in, worrying that within the delicate item was ruined.

Looking toward the marble stairs, Elisa felt that it would be impossible to climb them with the weight of the case adding to her tired body. Her cold, rain-soaked clothes now clung to her skin causing a tremble to come from her body.

"You can leave it next to the staircase for now. We can handle it in the morning after we all get some rest." Nathalie quickly wrote a note on her tablet and walked away.

"Good night and uh-thank you," Elisa said to the driver who simply nodded and left her suitcases before he wandered off.

Alone on the staircase, Elisa looked up one more time before setting one heavy foot in front of the other up the stairs. Once she made it into her room she looked for any warm clothes she could wear and took a quick hot shower before finally crawling onto her bed. The soft pillows felt like heaven and Elisa soon fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adrien walked out of his room early the next morning, making his way to the dining room for breakfast before heading to school. As he got to the end of the flight of stairs, Adrien's foot fell into a small puddle of water. 'Weird' he thought but ignored it and went on his way.

He sat down at his usual seat at the huge table and a yawn slipped out as a servant came out and put two plates on the table, one in front of Adrien and the other to his right.

'Is Father going to sit with me?' Adrien's body felt as though it was filled to the brim with sugar. The door next to him opened and Adrien turned his whole body to see who it was with a smile any photographer would want to capture.

But it turned out to be only Nathalie and his smile faltered as he turned back to his breakfast.

"Not here yet?" Natalie questioned, catching Adrien's disappointment and hoping to fix his smile, giving him a small one herself - telling herself that today was special.

Nathalie's smile, no matter how small, did the trick and he waited patiently with eyes practically glued to the door. The sound of footsteps on marble had Adrien on the edge of his seat and he tried regaining his composure.

The handle turned and Adrien first saw those icy blue eyes and pale yellow hair, but his breath was stuck in his throat as he saw who it was; his sister, Elisabeth.

"Lizzy?" Adrien choked out, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

The smile that she gave him nearly broke his heart to see; it was a smile he hadn't seen in a long time, so much like their mother's. Then he realized who the plate was for, not for his father but his sister.

Elisa promptly took her seat and with the perfect etiquette that they were taught, silently ate her meal. Adrien was mostly confused as to why his sister was back but couldn't form the words he repeated in his mind.

"Did Father send for you?" Adrien finally managed out, staring at his plate, moving a piece of food from one side to the other.

"Yes, he did," Her voice was soft as she spoke as if scared to raise it louder than a whisper. "I suppose I had to come back sometime."

A deep pit opened in Adrien from her words. 'Would she have never come back if Father hadn't told her to?' And for a moment, Adrien was glad for his father's over-protectiveness.

"Did you like England?" An easy topic to talk about.

"I mostly stayed within the school," And Elisa hesitated for a moment, unsure if she wanted to know. "Did...did Father move on?"

Adrien was shocked for a second but let out a cough to mask his laughter. "Of course he did," his voice was serious and he swore Elisa stopped breathing. "Winter to spring, summer to autumn, fashion styles raising and growing old, he's always on a new collection."

"Don't tease me, I'm serious." Elisa's voice quivered and Adrien felt a little guilty for teasing her.

"From Mom? No, not that I know of, he's too busy with his work to even spend time with me." The fake smile he gave lasted only a second before he turned away.

Elisa felt sorry that her brother was stuck in the house with no one to be with and talk to and then felt worse as she realized that she had left him here alone when she should have been with him.

"What do you say about showing me around? It's been a while and we can say, go to the movies?"

"Sure! When do you want to go?"

"How about now? I'm sure Father won't mind,"

"I can't, I have to go to school..."

"School? Since when?"

"Last year, I finally got Dad to let me go. But not without a few rules and conditions," With a glance towards Nathalie, Adrien got up and squeezed Elisa's hand. "I have to go now, but I'll tell you all about it later, okay?"

Still, a bit shocked by Adrien's announcement of school, all Elisa could do was nod her head and he ran off with Nathalie striding after him.

As she got to the doorway Nathalie paused and looked at her tablet. "Your father is waiting for you in his office," and then disappeared.

As the door closed, Elisa got up and slowly went to her father's office, hesitating only a moment before knocking on the door. From inside a cool, clear voice sliced the silence in the mansion. "You may enter."

Elisa walked in, her hand grazing the door handle as she saw the abstract portrait of her mother. Her father had his back to her, looking longingly at the portrait before turning to his daughter.

"Elisabeth, it's been a while."

"Three years to be exact, Father. "

Gabriel stiffly gave a nod and indicated Elisa to stand next to him, gazing at all the details of the golden piece of work.

"Why have you called me back?" Elisa's voice clipped, her eyes averted to the wall beside the portrait.

"Ever since your mother got worse, I kept wanting to keep Adrien safe. But as kids are these days he became a bit rebellious." A sad smile flickered before he turned to his daughter. "It helps to have you back home, Elisabeth."

"What do you mean, 'since Mother got worse'? You told me that she disappeared," Elisa exclaimed, her face twisting in confusion.

"Everything will be explained soon, but I need you to keep this as a secret, do I have your word?" Her father looked both sad and frightening, but Elisa agrees, wanting to know what is so important that he had to pull her out of school.

With a heavy sigh and shaky hands, Gabriel pushes a few secret buttons in the portrait, causing the floor below Elisa to sink and her to almost jump away but her father steadied her. The platform descended quickly, small lights flicking past until she reached a large area. Just as she stepped off, the platform was called back up.

The space was enormous, a walkway leading across the water and to a lightened area with a few trees and what looked like a coffin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really mention this but this takes place a year after the origin episodes and is loosely based off the show it self. I did start this after watching season one and hadn't picked it up 'til now. The chapters are also going to be quite short.

Elisa rushed across the bridge, barely noticing the water that lapped at the sides of the wall or the greenish lighting it gave off. Her breath hastened as she neared the coffin, disturbing some white butterflies as tears stung her eyes.

Elisa’s heartbeat rushed in her ears but she felt her heart stop.

Her mother.

For three years, Elisa had only seen her mother’s face in one photo; one that was in a locket given to her.

A hand rested on her shoulder, it was broad and warm, comforting as tears slipped down her face. Elisa looked up to her father’s face for answers but saw that he too, needed a moment before they spoke. The two stood there, silently, as the butterflies began settling around them once again.

Clearing his throat, Gabriel still kept his hand on Elisa’s shoulder, for her comfort or his own, he wasn’t sure. Elisa looked at him, and he felt his heart squeeze as he saw her eyes; icy pools that he conditioned his own to remain steely and hard to read. He patted her shoulder and stepped towards the coffin-like container, clasping his hands behind.

“Your mother- “ He choked, but continued, “she hid it from me at first, in Tibet,”

Elisa numbly stumbled closer, suppressing her tears when she saw how peaceful her mother looked, as though she was asleep, waiting to be awoken like in those fairy tales. “How did she- how did this happen?” Elisa touched the glass, the coldness shocking her.

“We did something dangerous, something I wish to reverse to bring Emilie back,” Gabriel took a heavy breath, preparing himself to share this burden he carried, “Near the end of our visit, we- we stole something that caused us to be chased and ended up nearly trapped in a snowstorm.”

He watched his daughter, looking for what, he didn’t know. Simply any sign, he thought, to show him that he was making the right, or at least a good, choice?

“Emilie was quick, she used the- one of the artifacts to create a sentimonster to help us escape, but one of the monks did something that damaged it, yet she held out until we got out of the mountains,” he felt a warm hand clasp his own, and he held strong, refusing for his eyes to soften. “Afterwards, before we came back to Paris, Emilie slipped into some sort of coma, yet doctors couldn’t find the source. That’s when I knew that the damaged artifact had affected her, deep inside and that the only way to bring her back is to either go back and stop ourselves or use other Mira- artifacts.”

“Does Adrien know?” Elisa’s voice was soft, as though not to disturb anything with her question, but still nudging it, almost to make it seem he thought of it.

“No, haven’t told him,” He thought back to memories of his son and wife together. “You know how close they were, and how this would break him, more than before,”

He felt the hand squeeze tighter, reassuring him that he made a correct choice, at least. But he pushed on before relief made him hesitate. “Elisabeth.”

His voice was clear and strong as he let go of his daughter’s hand, looking into her eyes that were still so young. “Would you do anything; even endanger the lives of others, and your own, to bring your mother back?”

Gabriel expected hesitance, possibly clarification, but instead met fiery eyes pushing back tears.

“I am willing to give my life to see Mother alive and well for a moment if that’s what it takes.” Her fists were clenched, her body barely trembling as she held her gaze with her father’s.

Gabriel briefly nodded, whispering a short “Thank you,” before sinking to his knees in exhaustion, the weight lifted from his shoulders allowing him to show how weak he was behind his stone front.


	3. Chapter 3

Elisa knew her father needed a moment, although he didn’t openly sob she knew he was crying, silently letting his tears carry out his frustration and grief. She didn’t know why she said such bold words but was certain that she would not go back on them. Not after seeing how much relief, how his face had something other than that unreadable expression, those words brought. Thinking back, she was also certain that those words were her desires as well.

Gabriel gathered himself after a few moments, feeling lighter and less chaotic. Dusting the grass off his knees, Gabriel found Elisabeth almost covered in butterflies, humming a lullaby as she carefully wove flowers to create a delicate flower crown. Slowly, and miraculously, she stood up without disturbing all of the butterflies, most flying away for a moment before settling back to where they previously rested. Placing the crown near her mother’s head, Elisa turned to her father, who gestured for them to leave.

Once again on the strange platform, Elisa felt that the ride was longer than when she had come down and was beginning to question what was happening when the floor above her opened up.

This room wasn’t her father’s office, but with trust in him Elisa stepped off the platform, which whisked away, closing the floor after itself. The room was dark but warm. As she stepped forwards, she felt the soft fluttering of butterflies brush by her. Now more cautious with her steps, Elisa must have triggered a button or sensor that caused a window to whirl open. 

The design was familiar, a subtle butterfly outline, and she recognized it from her father’s work, his signature if you will. Which brought up a question; why were the butterflies in this room as well?

Sweeping a glance around, Elisa’s eye caught a slight shimmer reflected not far from her. Gently disturbing the soft creatures around it, Elisa picked up a brooch made of four satin points and a purple gem -  _ Amethyst, or possibly Alexandrite?  _ \- that created the shape of a butterfly.

_ ‘What is it with Father and butterflies? And so suddenly?’  _ Elisa kept this in mind but decided to pin the brooch onto her dress.

What she didn’t expect to happen after she pinned the brooch was for the satin points to disappear and in turn, have a quite sizable moth-like creature appear in front of her. Shocked at the creature coming from thin air, Elisa stepped backward, looking for a way to capture or at most keep the creature away from her. 

“Master,” 

This simply shot a blank towards Elisa, scaring her out of her wits further.  _ ‘It can speak?!’  _

The creature gave a bow or at least something of that fashion - It was difficult to tell as its head was as large as its body - before speaking up again. “I’m sorry that I was rude,”

Elisa noticed how quiet it sounded, how scared it seemed with its voice wavering and its large eyes cast downwards. It struck her how familiar it acted: Quiet, timid, and unsure. It floated in mid-air, and although it had wings, didn’t appear to use them. Its body was a soft and worn lilac, its eyes the same color as the gem on the brooch.

“W-what, or who, are you?” Elisa held her breath, unsure why she spoke to it.

The creature looked like it hesitated, and was startled as footsteps approached. “Master!” It squeaked out.

“Nooroo,” Gabriel gave a short nod, indicating for it to continue.

“I- I am th-the Kwami of the Butterfly Mi-miraculous, Nooroo,” Nooroo seemed to tremble as it spoke. “I- I will be in yo-your care,”

“Father?” Elisa turned questioningly to her father, relieving the poor thing from speaking further. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Gabriel patted Elisa’s shoulder and held out an apple slice towards the floating Kwami. Nooroo took it, giving a bow before floating away to a clump of butterflies. Gabriel turned to Elisa, gathering a large breath in preparation for telling his daughter his second secret. He felt Elisa clasp his hand with her own and he began telling her about the Miraculous, the Guardian, the Grimoire, and Papillon.

\----

“So you are the one terrorizing all of Paris?” Elisa noticed how her father didn’t dare look at her. “All to bring Mother back?”

Her voice was soft, but Gabriel heard the sweet wisps beneath, warming his heart that she didn’t blame or even shame his actions. “With both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses, I can make a wish to….”

“I know,” Elisa’s smile told him everything and he felt content with his choice. “But, why are you sharing this with me? Why give me the Butterfly?”

“Over this past year, I was unable to fix the Peacock or even translate the Grimoire in hopes for a hint. Not to mention keeping up with my work. I realized that I- I needed help,”

This was a first. Her father admitting he needed help? Elisa knew that she could not disappoint her father, no matter what. With a final pat on her shoulder, Gabriel nodded towards Nooroo and left.

Elisa watched as the kwami seemed to converse with the butterflies, having finished his apple slice earlier. From what her father told her, Kwamies powered the Miraculous and after the power is used up, there is usually a five-minute gap (until the user can handle more power) before the transformation is powered off and the Kwamies need to eat to regain energy. Nooroo, being the Kwami of Generosity and based on a butterfly himself, preferred the sugar from fruits.

Crouching down near the kwami, Elisa stretched out a hand and watched as a butterfly landed on a finger. It was larger than the garden butterflies she saw in England and had pure white wings that were almost translucent. “Nooroo,”

“Yes, Mistress?” Nooroo looked conflicted to Elisa, but she kept the thought aside.

“Oh please, no need for that, it makes me sound old,” Elisa held out her other hand towards the kwami. “I’m Elisabeth, but you can call me by any of the endless nicknames people seem to come up with,” Elisa gave a teasing smile, hoping to make the poor thing a little less scared.

“I- I see, then Elisabeth it is,” the kwami shook a finger, watching as another butterfly landed on the girl’s hand. “They like you, you know,”

“It would seem like it, but I can’t phantom why,” Elisa answered honestly as a few more hovered above her head.

“Neither do I,” Nooroo cautiously said.

Both sat there in silence, watching one another or the butterflies until the sunlight crawled away as it approached noon. Elisa gently stood up, brushing the white creatures from her dress and hair, turning to the quiet kwami. “Would you like to join me downstairs, or stay here with your friends?” Elisa saw as the kwami hesitated and weighed his words.

“I- I would like- That is, it would be an honor to join you,” Nooroo flew over to Elisa who in turn smiled and gave a soft nod, walking to the platform to descend and somehow find her way back to her father’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I'm open to critics and opinions but also suggestions! Kinda stuck for Elisa's 'villian' name (was just gonna go with Lady Papillon) and wanted to hear your ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked it, i'm open to comments and critiques.


End file.
